Bleeding Love
by edwardsgothgurl666
Summary: edward an alexia kill bela an get marrd and go to the gottic kingdom 2 kill reneesme!
1. the DEATH 1l!

thx 2 my bff 4 introducing me 2 twilight!!and i got the titl from a gotfic song itz preppy sorta bt its goffic so fk off!!! BTW THX 4 GETTIN ME A SPELCKER 2! HAHA SHOWS U PREPS RITE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter One

Hi my nme is Alexia Mid'night Anorexia Wentz Cullen. I have short black hair with blu highlites so my hare looks like the night sky which is where i got my middle name frm if you didt notice lol. I am wering a lon black gotfic dress with blue fishnet lace becuz black an blu are my favorite colors and because I'm at a party because I'm a VAPIRE! I'm wearing black leather high heel boots with black spiderweb socks that go up to my thighs which looks really sexy but I'm not a whore.

I walked into the party and I saw my brother Edward Cullen!!! I'm his step sister from New York so I never get to see him alot, but he a hot! His hair is back with red highlits and he is wearing lots of black eyeliner and white foundation to mae him look palebut he's alredy really white. He is dressed in a Good Chalote t-shirt tha is ripped all over and hot black skinny jeas also with rips in them. He is biseual, but there's nothing wrong with that! One time I waled in on him havin it with some weird boy, and it was hot! is thngy was hanging out of the other guys' ass and there was stuff dripping all over the place!!!! It was so hot that I went back to my coffin and masterbated.

He looks like that Cedric Diggory guy frm Harry Potter (but Harry Potter is for preps! twilight is sooo much better cuz Stepnie Meyers can actually write!!!!) Incest is kinda gross, but since I'm his step sister it's okay. And two goths doing it is hot evn if thet are brothr and sister.

"Hi Edard!" I screamed ibrantly running over to him. Al of the goffic vampires stared at me funny because I was so beautiful. Even the girls were looking at me because they were probably bi but I'm not sure.

"Hell-o (LOL GEDDIT!) Alexia!" He shouted happly at me. I hugged him right in the cest and he hugs me back. OMFG! I can fel his mucles presing aganst me and it is so ht. Goths are skinny but who cares because abs are hot. I held on really tight so that I could feel him up, and when I saw him smiling I contued to fel his bdy.

ut then I loked beside him and there was some weird prep girl wearing a pink prepy shirt saying 'Prep and Proud! and preppy blue jeans with no rips in them at all. Her hair was died blode but it had some brown left in it so I think sh a natral brunette who is just pretending to be a prep bt preps can e brunete too!

"Who's tht prep?" I ask Eward louly. "Why the fuck are you hanging around with an ugly prep like that bitch over dere?"

"Who are you callin a prep you goth bitch?" The prep souted back at me. Then we ot into a fight. I took out my black razer with pink stripes on it and slit the girls nek and drank her blood. It was gross but it was a quicker way to kill her so I did it anyway. The girl's body fell to the floor and I spit her blood out on her shirt so the words were blured out.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. Why did you kill Britney?!" Ewdad shoted at me. Her name used to be Bella but she changed it to Brintey because that was preppyer.

He cried tears of blood and slapped me hard on the cheek making me bleed all over the place. He ran into the dungeon and i also started to cry tears of blood. OMG it wasn't my falt I really hate preps! But now Edward is really mad at me, so i walked over 2 my friend Willw Amy Sad'ness wh is als goffic beause I wouldn't hav any prep frends!! I would probably kill them like I did to Brintey.

"Why is Edward mad at u?" Willow ask me. She also likes Edward but I told her not to even try it or I would slit her throat, so instead she is dating Marilyn Manson. She has long blond hair (BUT SHS NOT A PREP!) because it has blck tips and she's dressed goffic with a short black miniskirt the color of the night sky with chain and stuff. She looks kinda hot but im not a leso I'm just bi, but being bi is hot so it doesn't matter. All of my other friends were bi to so no one made fun of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONEE!!" I screamed at her as I ran away depressingly to my bedroom which is in the basement. It is a large dark black room with torches with fire on them. In the middle was a large back coffin with blue cottn fabric inside of it that was the ame color of the highlights in my hair.

I took out my razer and slit my wrists and blood got all over my coffin, but I didn't care because I made Edward angry! I wanted to do some crack but I left it inside of my coffin. So I opened it but then I opened it to see... EDWRD MASTRBATING!


	2. A drastic twist

its thnks giving so i wrked on da stry all weekend! i hav fiv chapters dne + it gets bttr guys belve me! no h8rs just GVE IT A TUY GOD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

"EDWARD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!" I screamed extraciacly. I thought that it was really hot what he was doing but he might get a mess on my silk blue coffin that I paid nine thousand bucks for at Hot Topic and that would make me really angry, so I tried to pull him out by his arm but i accidentally touched his thingy!

"That's nice" He said sexily and pulled me into the coffin. He closed the top and pulled off my clothes and tried to put his youknowwhat into my thingy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted again at him. His eyes were all red and stuff, so I thought he was being possessed by something!

"Yor soul will be my sacrifice!!!" the person possessing Ewdard shoutetd at my emoly. It was kinda hot because i had a thing for evil spirits and stuff, but then I remembered that he was evil! So I took my razer out and slahsed at his pale white chest and blood went all over my coffin. I opened it up and ran, but Edward caught up fast. He grabbed onto my arm and tried to do me.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" A little girl shouted to our chagrin. Everybody from the party came into the hall and looked at the two naked people having you-know-what. I was sooo embarrassed and Edward snapped out of whatever the fuck he was doing.

"Sorry I was doing crack." Edward told me embarassingly, blushing. He was so cute when he blushed. I wanted to make out with him but I remembered that we were being stared at by everyone.

We ran to the end of the long majestic hallway and elegantly fled from the window into the night. We new that we were now outcasts from that situation, but we were fucked up on drugs so it wasn't our fault.

"We need to hide somewhere." Edward gasped hotly.

I looked over at a streetsign and saw a poster for GC and... THEY WERE PLAYING IN TEN MINUTES!

"Let's go to the GC concert." I screamed.

"Good idea!" Edward shouted back at me. But first we need to get some clothes lol!"


	3. the concrt da werewolf pepin tom!

srry guys lol but nofkin hate i h8 haters they SUCK FKIN COCK~!!! LEA\VE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

after getting clothes + stuff we went to the GC CONCERT! I had on black lipstick and blue eyeshadow that matches my hair which was now in a bun like amy Lee. I was wearing a long black GC shirt that went down to my nees and I had a double strap black leather belt with red buckes fassened round my waste so it was like a dress so it wasn't slutty or anything!!!!!

It was so cool and i even got to go onto the stage and I sang some of the really old GC stuff because that was the best kind obv! They were all crossdressing tonight and we all got into a mosh pit and Edward was really jealous at me.

"Get away from those crssdressing preps!" Edwarding shouted angerly at me. Every1 gasped and stared at him really angerily and I felt really sorry for him so I made out with him and went over to his car which said 666ENOBY666 on it.

"Omg Edward you loved me all along!!!!!!!" I squealed happyly and jumped into his arms. We made out in the parking lot and he put his large manly arm up my dress. Hef elt me up and it was nice. We drove into the woods and then we had sex.

"OH MY FUCK FUCK OMGGGGGGG!" I screamed oragming, but then...

"Omg WTF?" A tall guy asked us. He was gothic. His name was Black Jacobh e switched his names around becuz blak sounded more giffic than jacob did. He was wearing white foundation black eyeliner and black lipstick. His hair was in a hot moehawk that was part black part red. He was wearing a black GC tshirt too he just got back fronm the concert. He was bi (bi guys are SEEXY DUH) and kinda hot. But I loved Edward too!

"Oh no you caught us." I blushed. I looked over at Edward who was crying.

"I'm sorry Black." he cried red tears that got all over the place because it was blood.

"YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!" Black shouted and then he turned into a werewolf... He looked at me and opened his mouth wide and he tried to bite me!!!!..................

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

AN: i cant work on dis nymoe 4 a whil guysbt dnt worry k al f my goffic fiends (GEDDIT LOL) wilbe hapy cuz next chpter is a btle betwen enoby + black! TO BE CUNTINUWD..............


	4. da immrtal princess and BRITNEY! part 1

k so guys i wnted 2 updaste sidss os u did ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! btw omg thx 2 ma new goffic fiend (LOL) caitlyn i no her nm is knda prpy bt w/e she is helping me w the plot so dis chapter wuz her idea!! bt its my story obv tho she helped out a bit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

Black roared at me loudly and i screamed. I jimped from the car nekkid an ripped a branch from the tree and i poked Black w/ it. He started to bleed a lot and he backed up.

"No Alexa stop it!" Edward shouted at me. he was also nakd (why r we always neked together lol????) and he looked angry. Black turnd on Edward and BIT HIM! Edward's arm was ripped right from him body and his blood got all over my brand new clothes from Hot Topic!

"Fuck you Black you bastard!" I cried as i sucked edward's blood. It tasted salty like kfc but it's not like I know what kfc tastes like because im anorexic but not like a prep because i eat humans but I don't have to until like every month.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward yelled painly because his arm was ripped off. He tried to save me! I blushed and looked at Black whos eyes wer red.

"let your soul be my safcrifice" He said. OMG, thats what Edward saiud when he was high on crack! what if the cake turned people into murdrsers but i like crake so im not gunna stop snorting it lol.

"STOP JAKEY!" a voice shouted a lot. A girl wearing hot high heel boots with white skulls on the heel a black miniskirt that was really slutty but i wudn;t say it to her face (AN: SRRY CAIT HAD 2 SY IT LOL!!!!) a small black tank sayin I LUV GOFF long black mormon hair that went past her skinny ass white foundation red lipstick and one of her eyes were red and the other was black! her name was Caitlyn Ama'zon Princess Raven Way and she was a vampire PRINCESS and one of my bffs!

"Hello Caitlyn Ama'zon Princess Raven Way!" Blak sed turning back into a goffic human. his clothes wer rippd and i thought it was sexy! but his eyes were still red so he was still high on crack.

"OMFG HI EDWARD I LOVE YOU!" Caitlyn shouted loudly hugging the naked Edward. She made out with him and started to have sex. But I took out my razer and slit her throat.

"DONT DO THAT WITH MY BROTHER!!!!" I screamed. She died but then she came back to life! OMFG WTF!

"My body wont di!" She exclaimed malevlently. "Becuz im a princess my powers bring me BACK TO LIFE!"

"oh srry i killed you!" I laughed. she smiled and told me it was ok. Then she took out whips and chains and did BDSM things with Black while me and Edward drove away.

On the road we noticed a dead body so we pulled over!

"OMFG!" I shouted.

"OMFG!" Edward shouted.

The dead body got up and pointed at me and she was an ugly zombie bitch prep... IT WAS BRITNEY! SHE WAS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. da immortal princess and BRINTEY! part 2

omfg i updted it srs guys! tyvm 2 my bf gerld way im not lyin ether u jelos preps so fuk ur fces in bithc faces no flamurs or ill get ewdard on ur ass! btw i typed dis on a laptop so srry if i make a typo or 2 lol neway dis is like a mviue or something so its like xtra long but i mite break it into 2 or 2 peises or w/e tje stpry os getting good guys!!!! love u XxXxXxXx666xXxXxX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!1`~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five

"Why are yo still alive." I screamed at the prep who was relly ugly and looked like roadkill.

"I made a deal with \satan so now I'm a GOTH!!!!!" She laughed validly her blak eyes piercin my heart wit long strkes of fury.

"Omg ur a goth now well how can we kill u?" dwad asked her.

"You hae to destroy my horcrux!!!!" bella laughed, and she clapped her hands and she was gone.

"Omg what is her WHOREcrux?" I scream out loud at Edward who glancd at me sexily though he was scared and undr presure.

"I know....." Edward gasped secudtivelly. "RENMSE!"

"Thats right..." Britny laughed preppyly even tho she wuz a omviw noq. "Too kill me u have to destroy enemse!"

"OMFG whats a renessme?" I askd Eward hotly my navy blue eys sparkling in the sun becuz it was morning now and i sparkle cuz im a vampire and edawrd sparkld 2.

"Resnemee is my.... DAUGTER!" Edrad cried suicidaly looking at me aplogeticly.

"Omg you cheated on meeee!" I scremed bting my arm and slitting my wrists wit my teeth tho they were straigt becuz big teeth is ugly and 4 preps and im a sexy vampire.

"Black has renemee and the dark princess tok him 2 her dark castl in another universe!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!~!~" brintney laughe sadisticly tho shes not goffic shes a prep. Then she slowly protruded into da darkness!!!!!

"What do we do now?"

"We hav 2 find Resnemee ad Black and kill her!" Edward cried tears of thick red hot sexy blod down his face it splashed sintely to da grund wher it stained the green gr ass to a dark crismon.

"How wll we get to anotheru niverse?"

"We'll have 2 use my.... MAGIC!" Edwrd pulled a long magic wand frm his pocket.

OH. MY. FUCKINGGGG. GOD. EDWARD IS A WIZARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. THE GOFFIC KINGDOM part 1

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxX666XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ark Two: the black castle in anoths univrse + te epic struggle 2 kill brintey

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxX666XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN: omg center is soooo kewl! fangz 2 cait 4 teachin me! and fangz 2 caitlyn for hlpn me wit the plot 4 ds stry........... and 2 raven 4 givin me the idea 4 anoter twilight stry... lov u lots =(((((((((

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six

Edward.... is a wizard?

My heart beated very fast now and I took out soe crack + smoked it so that i cud get relxed. How cud he be 1? wizrds r all british preps... omggg...

"It's tru i'm sorry." He walked over to me sexily and made out wit me on the lips. i stuck my tung down his throat and closed my eyes. His spt got all in m y mouth but i just drank it and kissd him suicidally like i wanted 2 die from macking out with him. Then he treated me very gently and took out hs eleven inch thing abd teasd me plyfully wit it. then he stuck it right up there hard and stuff.

"OH OH OH OH OHHHHHHHH IM ORMGAING!!!!!!!!!" I screamed loudly. but then poff we were gone!"

"sorry" edward said "the only wahy to teleport to a nother universe is to hav sexual intercource."

"So it wasnt for reallll" KI cried. when edward trned his back i took out a blue and black razer from Hot Topic and slit my wrists up and down the bridge (so that i wouldn't die silly)!

"So where r we?" I askd. There were black trees with red leaves anywhere and theg rass was all black and spiders were everywhere and RAZERS GREW FROM THE TREES! they were so cool, even better than my hot topic one so I took a couple with me.

"We're in the Goffik kingdom!!!!" Edward said hotly. "this is were Princess Caitlyn Ama'zon Raven Way lives, so shes rlly goffic to live here!"

"Wow cool" i said two dark black goffic ravens flew vfrom the tree into da sky and their eys wer red whih was sooo cool i wnted 1 as a pet!

"Edwrd is that u?" Alice asked but shs rlly goffic now and she change her name 2 Slice (as in her wrists geddit???).

"Run quick ebony!!" Edward shuted at me but it was too late.

"OMFG YOUR CHEATING ON ME!????" Slice screamed. Omg, Edward has sex wit like every1!

"no im his real sister from new york" I laughed trying to fool her though i really am his sister from new york but im also his gf.

"Oh well Princess caitlyn ama'zon raven way sent me to get u....." Slice said draaticly. "She said ur going to be executed 4 trying to kill PRINCESS Resnemee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	7. the goffikk ingdom part 32

so i mad naothr chpter! thx gys 3 rading dis it means a lot 2 me and rip raven ilu im srry 4 wat happnd so ur char is like a man char in my fuc ok gurlfriend! luv ya! an FUK OFF CAIT IT NTMY PROB THAT UR ThE BAD GUY NW SO FUCK OFF BITH UR NOT EVEN GOTIC SO STFU U FKING POSR I HOPE U DIE FUKER!!!!!!!!!!!11111 luv u guys fanzgh! D= lol its goff cuz whn im sad im rlly happy lol

**chapter 7 da gothic kindgrom part 2**

"oh no u don't!" i loked behind me and it as... WILLOW! omg u go girl!

"why are you defending the prisoners????" Slice shuted preply.

"U guys gotta go!!!!1" Willow shouted suicidally so me and Ewdard ran past slice and willow KILLED SLICE!!!!!!!!!!! but she had 2 sacrifice her life 2 do it and i started to cry in edawrds arms. tears of blood fell limpidly from my vulnerable eyes and edwards tongue stretched out and licked them off of my face sexily.

"Its ok tara i love you with all of my life and i want 2 hold you in my arms forever. i love you wit all of my soul."

I cried suicidally and made out with him and we took razers and slit each other and drank each others blood and then we had sex on the way to the castle.

"Omg alexia theres a MCR concert!" edward said depressedly.

"Oh cool." I said gothicly.

"wanna go?"

"ok cool!"

so we went into da concert dat was insdie of the castle and MCR was playign!

"DEY SAY ALL TEENAGERS SCARE THE LVIING SHIT OUT OF MEEEE! THEY CUD CARE LESS SLONG AS OMEWONE BLEEDS!"

THEY WERE SOOOOooo good and i got to go up on stage and I made out with all of them and showed them my big boobies with goffic tattoos of them and they felt them up a lot.

"OMFG EDWARD AND ALEXIA WAT R U 2 DOING HERE?"

IT was... CARLOU!

"Oh hey dad." We both said and we walked over to him he was goffic now and he had tons of black eyeliner and white foundation and his hair was dyed black and it was spikey he wore a black riupped']ed up MCR tshirt and long black skinny jeans with tons of heavy chains around them and big black army boots that were really hot and he was bi whichw s super hot BUT HES MY DAD SO THATS GROSS EWWWWWW!

"What yuo guys doing here?" he asked despressedly.

"we came 2 kill renssmei" Edward said sexily.

"Oh i have the jet 2 her bedroom!!!!!!!!!111" CArlsisle gave us the key and he walked away and esme was behind him but her name was Demonia now because french names were too preppy. She wore black eyeliner and white foundation and her hair was dyed purple and she wore a black lether jacket with skulls on the back and a pale black tshirt with a blue fishnet and a lacey black skirt with red fishnet and long brown boots with leather straps.

So we went into resnemse's bedroom and we saw her... HAVING SEX WITH BLACK! EWWWW!


	8. the goffic kingdom and da princess pr 3

omg fangz 43 da psitive review guys ulu all!!!11 i hd 2 go to da doctr cuz i tried 2 comit suicide again and hes like a sycotherapiss bt i wud nevr leeve u guys!!!! cait is my bff again + shes helpin me type again lol ilu all fk off flamurrs or ill try 2 kill myslf agan u fking prepzz!!!!!!!!111

**Chapter 8 - da goffic kingdom and da princess part 3**

"OMFG EWWWWWWWWW!" I exclaimed loudly pointing my finger at them because Black and Pricness Resenme were doing it.

"Its not wut itt looks like!" Black cried suicidally.

"OMFG WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKER!!!!!!!" Edward shouted satanistyl.

"im not a little girl anymore daddy i can do w/e i want!" Seresmee shuted bk suicidally with tears of blood falling limpidly down her pale face. She wore a long black dress because she was really tall now because shes like seventeen years old now even though shes really only like two but her hair was long and black with purple highlights and she had white fishnets all over her shoulders and a picture of gerald way was on her dress and she wore huge brown leather highheel boots that went past her knees and she had black eyeliner on and white foundation nd she was gothic because shes a VAMPIRE!

"I hav to kill you to kill Britney!!1" I shuted satanisticly lookg at Princess Renessme she strted 2 cry loudly and i frowned and i felt srry 4 her so i took edwards wand from his pocket and ponted it at her now.

"ABRA KADABRAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shooted at her but she didnt die becuz vampires dont die but the worecruxx inside of her DIED (just lik in hp bc harry dndt die so there prepz so dnt call me a mary sue!!!!!!).

"Why did you try to kill my g/f u bitchhh" Black roared and he started 2 turn into a werwolf!!!!!!!

"YOUR GIRLFRIENDDDDD!!!!!????????" shuted Caitlyn Ama'zon Raven Amy Lee Princess Way angerly (theres u again cait see ur not a bd guy!!!!!1) wlking into da room now she was wearing a tight leather jacket 2 show off her boobs tho she awn't a slut and a blk miniskirt and like puntyhoss that went 2 her legs cuz she was just as da concert and she also had a red corset and a black hat saying ILU GC!!!!1

"Well we're lke a threeway so you can hav sex with renhgmsee if u want 2 caitlyn cuz bisexual vampires r hawt." Jacob cried gothicly.

"No but i luv u black!" caitlyn took off her tops and showed us the shirt that she had on that said TEAM JACOB!!!! ewwww team edward all the way bitch!

"ABRAAAA KADAABARA!AAA!!!!!!!!" I shooted black and he died cuz hes a werewolf and not a vampireee.

"omg yay u did it!" Caitlyn cried and she picked up Resenmee. "ur my gf now!!!!" and they srted 2 make out.

"U DESTRYED MY HORXCRU!!!!!!111" britney shouted and she was in the room!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
